yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Guide 1 card storylines
Note: This article is an unofficial English translation of the official Japanese Master Guide 1 card storylines. The following information is presented in a format closely mimicking that of the Master Guide 1. The guide's linguistic conventions have been edited for coherence, but all meanings have been preserved as best as possible. Stormy and Full of Drama! The Chaotic Life of Upstart Goblin! This is the dramatic story of the man whose life is a series of ups and downs. He went from living in the lap of luxury to having nothing – faded glory. He smiled at money and cried over money. For half of his tumultuous life, this goblin was swayed by the power of money, the root of all evil. The Days When He Used to Say, "Buy, Buy!" Back during the days of the surging Bubble Economy, everyone was in high spirits, and a certain Goblin used the money he made off of real estate and stocks to party hard into the night. It wasn't odd to see him playing with wads of cash, as befit a member of the Nouveau Rich. But This Happiness Didn't Last Long The booming economy everyone thought would last forever finally ended. Along with many others, the Goblin's company fell victim to the burst of the Bubble Economy, and he went bankrupt. All that was left was a mountain of debt. And Things Got Worse He was hit by a tsunami of misfortune. The stock market crash lost him all of his remaining property. He was a millionaire the day before, but the next morning, he was penniless... Penniless at Last He was now on the receiving end of the disgusting charity in which he’d previously indulged. It was humiliating, but there was nothing he could do about it – he didn't even have enough money to live day-to-day. He was a goblin who knew the value of money firsthand. Nouveau Rich -> Sudden Change in Fortune -> Utterly, Completely Destitute Ah, the Days of the Slump The Goblin's life of scraping by day-to-day reached its limit, hit rock bottom... Finally, the Goblin got himself involved in crime: he began to steal from others. He couldn’t ever return to an ordinary life after that... Doing Anything to Survive Once he got a taste for it, the Goblin found himself unable to wash his hands of crime. As he committed one crime after another, he slowly became an odious scoundrel in body and soul. Is there nothing left of his conscience? Reform! He's Completely Serious! In his early days... ''The Goblin recalled all his childhood hopes and dreams. He knew he still had a second chance at life. The Goblin abandoned his criminal life to make a fresh start. Victimized Goblin When the Goblin was still rich, he’d been attacked by the Dark Scorpions and had some of his money and belongings stolen. Was this bitter experience what caused the Goblin to enter a life of crime later on? Somewhere That Isn't Here...the Different Dimension!! There’s a mysterious group that appears unexpectedly in the strangest places: those who live in the Different Dimension. But what kind of a world is that? To answer that question, we've snuck a news crew into the Different Dimension to get a groundbreaking report! And the unexpected truth we're about to reveal is...!? The Different Dimension Is a Fine Place – Come See It! No one knows when or where you'll get the opportunity to tour the Different Dimension, but if you're lucky enough to be taken on one, it'll be the strangest tour of your life, and the Different Dimension’s residents will be your guides. The Different Dimension's Strange Creatures Await You After jumping into the Different Dimension, the first thing you'll see is strange creatures the likes of which you've never seen before – but despite their fearsome appearance, they're quite friendly toward humans. 'A Flock of Wondrous and Rare Animals!!' Let's Go to the Different Dimension! At the end of our investigation, we discovered a gateway connecting our world to the Different Dimension! So it is possible to come and go anytime...but you return home in midair, so you’ll have to keep your senses sharp until the very end. We look forward to returning again. Understand with this Special Illustration! ''Use this Different Dimension World Correlation Diagram to get a general understanding. The complex interactions are all right in here! This crown jewel of our research was produced by our crew's blood, sweat, and tears. Everything that was shrouded in mystery up to this point – the complex web of interactions between the Different Dimension's inhabitants – can finally be understood with this diagram! By carefully examining this valuable document, you'll see that they have quite a few human traits. To those who plan to go to the Different Dimension: make sure to go over this carefully! Together, These Five Are...The Dark Scorpion Burglars!! They're the famous five-man team, "the Dark Scorpions,” known for declaring, "There's no treasure we can't steal!” "There's Nothing We Can't Steal!" Various traps awaited any who would try to enter the treasure room where the royal family sleeps. Before their flawless teamwork, those traps were nothing more than children's toys. Their Five Rhythms as One They're the A-Team, gathered and led by their leader, "Don" Zaloog. They've gotten into some pretty hairy situations in the past, but when these five work together, they're capable of overcoming anything, no matter how stacked the odds may be against them. The Reliable Don The Don, who has stolen many treasures, is the guy the rest of the "Dark Scorpions" rely on. He's got dependable skills, and the rest of the gang trusts him implicitly. His eyepatch is decorated with a piece of treasure from one of his first tomb robberies. The Slightly Nervous Guy Is Their One Flaw Number 2 among the "Dark Scorpions". As the brains of the team, he's typically calm and composed, but sometimes he gets a bit nervous and anxious; and if his glasses get dirty, his mood sours. He’s the one most feared after the Don. He's Proud of His Strength A quiet guy who's the biggest member of the team. The rest of the team fully acknowledges his superhuman strength, but he's very nervous around "Meanae". He's a shy fellow who never speaks his mind, but the rest of the gang knows exactly how he feels. The Lone Girl!! She's in Charge of Sex Appeal! The only lady among the "Dark Scorpions". In many cases, she's gotten out of trouble using the flexible, lateral thinking only a woman would have. She's indispensable to the "Dark Scorpions", who are otherwise an all-male team. When she stops her teammates from fighting, the atmosphere around them returns to normal almost instantly. She's an important person to whom the Don feels indebted. Being Cowardly Is Just Right He's still only half a man. "Chick" is an apprentice on the team who trains hard each and every day, although his biggest problem is that he's a craven coward -- but this weakness is also a strength for him, since, well, it might be useful in this line of work. Each Member Shows Their Quirks!! Disabling traps, being proud of herculean strength, or finding a way out...by showing off their own specialties, the "Dark Scorpions" become more than the sum of their parts. Of course, "Zaloog's" leadership is what gets them to do that. Whenever They Get a Chance, They Pose Together! This Is the Proof of Their Solidarity and Teamwork!! These five use lots of poses depending on the situation. At every meeting, they each each bring up their own ideas for poses and decide between them with a majority vote. The Don's Younger Days Now, let's reveal a special photo of the Don from back in his younger days! His hairdo hasn't changed since then. Before he got his beloved pair of handguns, he was considered a master of fighting with a knife in each hand. He's a very skilled man...and it seems he didn't have his trademark eyepatch back then... Gagagigo's Journey Into Adulthood In his youth, he grew up healthy and strong under his father's and mother's watchful eyes; but one day, he lost his sense of reason and turned into a savage monster that just destroyed one thing after another. What happened to Gagagigo? Let us look back on his life as he grew into a man. ~Childhood~ The Days of Gigobyte Immediately after being born, Gigobyte started to walk. "This kid'll surely be a big shot some day!"... As if in response to the affection and expectations that his parents and grandparents poured upon him, he spent his childhood living carefree. Also, his beady eyes were really cute. A Naughty Boy As a kid, he was probably a bit too naughty and spoiled. He played every day until it was dark, and came home covered in cuts. You could definitely say he was a mischievous kid who was a bit too much for his parents to handle. Can You Make 100 Friends? The school decided to have a play as part of its Arts Festival. Though "Gigobyte" auditioned for a leading role, he unfortunately ended up with a role as a crowd member, and his only line was, "Over there." As Gagagigo, He Became a Hot-Tempered, Rebellious Youth "Gagagigo" is him when he gained a burly physique. These are his teenage years. Because of the agonies of love, he ended up in one fight after another. But who is the certain person he worked so hard and seriously to meet...!? The Light and Darkness of His Youth He "attacked" the girl he liked! ... But the results were a failure. The girl never even read the letter he spent all night writing. "Gagagigo" fell to his knees in shock. His first love vanished with the dew... Fighting Every Day from Dawn to Dusk To cover the pain of rejection, "Gagagigo" ended up fighting again and again. There's no one in that neighborhood who doesn't know his name. So continued the endless days of new wounds that wouldn't close. His day-to-day life is one fight after another. Powering Himself Up with Snappy-looking Armor!! As those rough days went on and on, people started calling him by the nickname, "Giga Gagagigo". Finally, he equipped himself with armor, but he could no longer feel alive in battle. What had he become? Fights with His Rival, Freed When men talk, they don't use silly things like words: they understand each other if they punch one another. "Gagagigo's" fights with his rival, "Freed", might have been therapeutic for him.. They talk with their fists! Even If You Read It Backwards, It's Still "Gogiga Gagagigo" In the end, his soul collapsed, and he was never able to return to just being "Gagagigo". His body is now out of control and thirsts for destruction. Is it possible that, maybe, one day, he'll return to being plain old "Gagagigo"? ... If it is, then maybe one day, his smiling face will be seen again. Gagagigo from Freed's Perspective "In the old days, we were rivals who enjoyed fighting each other, though I've heard rumors that he's completely changed these days. What? Someone who could reawaken that guy's heart of justice? ... Sorry, I don't have any idea, myself." Go!! Our Marauding Captain! He has the most dangerous job on the battlefield: the work of "Marauding Captain". To raise his men’s morale, he'll gladly charge forth on the front lines into enemy territory. He has both the courage and the determination to sacrifice his life for the sake of his side's victory, if his duty calls for it. Captain, We Need Your Help! "Marauding Captain" has many subordinates. Even if he's standing before a powerful enemy, he refuses to flinch or falter, because he’s the captain. Instead, he'll slice the enemy apart with his two beloved swords. A Close Call for Marauding Captain!? To break a stalemate, "Marauding Captain" decided to charge deep into enemy territory. Along the way, "Captain" took a direct attack that was meant for one of his men. Afterwards, with his whereabouts on the battlefield unknown...his men grew worried for their captain's safety. The Days of Freed, the Career Soldier As his name, "the Matchless General", suggests, the military unit he commands has never once been defeated. Is the secret of his strength as a war hero really what the rumors say? That the goddess of victory is in love with him? I'll thoroughly investigate the unbeatable "Freed". "I Am Freed, the Undefeated" He is said to be a military genius who, if forced to fight a thousand battles, will win a thousand times. He fights by considering the weather and terrain to the smallest detail, to the point where it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say he'd made it into an art. He Was Once a Wanderer While "Freed" is revered as a god of war these days, he was not always so strong. He wandered from country to country, traveling to become more and more skilled in combat, and his time doing so was what made him the man he is today. Freed Is the Kind of Man Who Is Good at His Desk and on the Battlefield By understanding the terrain of the battlefield, he can hammer out a strategy based on his men's strengths. In addition, he jumps to the front lines to give his allies exact instructions. This is the secret of Freed's army, and how he is known as "Matchless"!! How Freed's Men See Him "The General? Oh, the General. O' course we like the dignified air he's got on 'im. After all, facial hair gives ya a refined look. We, the General's men, always win, so we're pretty famous with our merc buddies. ... Are we like the General? No way, the dude's skills ain't even human, and way out our league." Ha Des' Underworld Diary There is a great king who rules over the Underworld. His name is "Ha Des", or "Death". He is quite skilled, having been able to bring the Underworld's hooligans together. We've decided to try and approach "Ha Des" today, but the work of a king is very time-consuming and difficult. If He Gets Angry, Be Afraid of "Death"! In the Underworld, His Majesty's word is a law that must be followed with unquestioning obedience. Those who break it leap in fear at his terrifying bark, and sometimes, they suffer severe punishments on top of that... "Death" Forgives Not Those Who Defy Him!! In order for the King's majesty to be maintained, those who dare defy him are severely punished. The Underworld is a strictly vertical and hierarchical society, and no one who breaks its laws is forgiven. Many terrible punishments await them. An Interview with His Predecessor "What, is there something you want? Huh? HA DES!? Keh, he disgusts me. That asshole fires whoever pisses him off. How did I, the great and glorious former King, end up destitute like this?!" We Are the Ojamas? In the OCG World, among the tons of cute and stylish mascot characters, there's us, the "Ojama Trio"! Our dazzling smiles have captivated every Duelist in the game. You should cheer if you see us in a Duel♪ A Splendid Three-Man Band The three of them are unforgettable, what with their stunning personalities and striking looks straight out of a dream. They, the "Ojamas", also hold a one-sided rivalry with the "Harpie Lady" trio. Our Looks Are Envied I wonder if it's a crime to be too good-looking? These days, we're harassed by those who envy our charming good looks. But we never lose, since it's our fate to be just that handsome. (The King Who Keeps an Eye on the Three-Man Band) Nooooo, they really are a trio of hip and happenin' guys. I'd like you to become my vassal. Eh? You're wondering if there's a monster that the three "Ojamas" merge together to form? ... ... ... Yes, there is ... something like that ... that exists ... if I remember correctly.... ... A Famous Coach!? Second Goblin! There was once someone who was called the Strongest Man Alive. People thought he was certain to get the Belt, but a sudden breakdown caused him to leave the Ring and disappear to god-knows-where. It's been twenty years since then. In order to fulfill his dream, he now raises the curtain for a new Goblin challenger. I Want to Train the Future Champ!! "I gotta say, kid, that Punch! That's the punch that'll win ya the Belt and the title!" That's what the Goblin shouts in his lowly gym these days. Is the day almost close, when the future Champ will be born here ...!? The Dream I Couldn't Achieve... Getting the glorious Championship Belt has been "Goblin's" life. He entrusts the young boxers with his former dream, working hard every day to train these young fighters. Members of the Goblin Gym "Goblin" bought his gym as it was about to be destroyed, and made a fresh start. The old gym was home to a great champ who went undefeated his entire career. Goblin dreams of raising a champ like him some day. ... Mokey Mokey? Mokey Mokey! Mokey Mokey!! A mascot of the world of angels!? It's "Mokey Mokey", a class of angel whose thoughts are a complete mystery to everyone. They spend their days in the higher planes of existence just spacing out. What are they really like? Find out in this study of the life of "Mokey Mokey". An Outcast? The Mysterious Angel, Mokey Mokey. "Mokey Mokey", who spends all his days flaking about, is made a fool of or generally treated as an outcast by his fellows in the Angelic Realm. But "Mokey Mokey" just takes ditzes out, never noticing. But Every Once in a While, Mokey Mokey Gets Angry!! Even "Mokey Mokey" will occasionally lose his patience and flip the heck out!! If you interrupt him during naptime or eat his favorite snacks, his entire body turns a bright shade of red as he trembles with fury. An Outbreak of Mokey Mokey!! A giant outbreak that shakes the heavens! "Mokey Mokey" suddenly appeared in unprecedented numbers! As a result, the heavens themselves were in a frenzy. But the "Mokey Mokeys" just spaced out as usual. They Were Made at the Factory!? Because they live in the realm of angels, others were convinced that "Mokey Mokeys" were just more of the Almighty's creations. But if you look at the picture we got from a scoop, it's now clear that the "Mokey Mokeys" were actually mass-produced inside a factory! Goblin Squad, ATTACK!! Rough n' tumble goblins were gathered to form the "Goblin Attack Force". They're really talented, and their reputation with those around them is superb, but they're extremely unlucky. This time around, we'll be meeting them and shining a light on their everyday struggles. The Everyday Struggles of the Goblin Squad Is it their fate as the Attack Force? For some reason, the Goblins often find themselves at the hands of misfortune. Please enjoy their day-to-day struggles as they say, "Our bodies weren't made for this!" But Their Misfortunes Aren't Over Yet The goblins had further misfortunes. They got hit by an earthquake, smashed by a hammer in such a way that they couldn't help but cry when they talk about it, and had their energy drained from them. Sometimes, They Toss Off Their Armor... A party is being held in honor of the Goblins' hard work to thank them for their service. They shed themselves of their armor and take some brief R&R. They'll forget about fighting, and enjoy themselves a little, at least for today. Tomorrow, they'll throw themselves back into battle.. A Huge Revolution Is Stirring The exploiters and the exploited. In many eras, only the powerful have sipped the sweet juices of success, while hoi polloi have been forced to lick the drops of hardship, but such a dictatorship cannot last forever. The resistance movement, which had been working behind the scenes, finally blew its top, causing a revolution to break out. Stand Up, My Countrymen!! Seize Freedom with Your Own Hands! By order of the fickle King, taxes rose again. As a result, people found themselves incapable of even living. Many cursed their misfortune for having been born in this era. The Struggling People Suffer The King's servants began their heartless collection. They seized what they could take from the peasantry without mercy. No decent human being would commit such acts of unspeakable cruelty. The Resistance Began to Make Its Move Such a government couldn't last forever. The people finally reacted, slowly gathering allies and gradually building their power. The day of revolution was quickly coming. Finally, the Revolution Happened!! The Revolution finally came! Many people joined in the uprising that the Resistance led. The power of the people grew and grew. Having ousted the king, the people were overjoyed at the beginning of a new era. Heart Pounding! The Amazoness Squad Full of Women! Somewhere in this world, there exists an "Amazoness" village made up solely of woman. It is a sacred place that the men of the world desire to see at least once before dying. This time, we're delivering a big scoop on the customs and lifestyles of the culture these women have built all on their own. A Bitter Experience of Making Fools of Women The residents of the "Amazoness Village", where only women live, have developed their own style of martial arts for self defense. When men come to the village out of curiosity, expecting to tease them, they instead find themselves in a world of hurt. They Polish Their Fighting Skills Every Day In order to not lose to men, the "Amazoness" hone their self-made style of martial arts. They have unmatched archery skills. Their ability to bring down any target from a distance is a unique skill they don't reveal to outsiders. Their skills in archery are unparalleled!! There Are Also Different Schools of Combat The "Amazoness" forces don't just excel at archery. There's the "Fighter", who uses her body as a weapon, and those who fight with weapons such as swords. There are all sorts of martial artists among their ranks. The "Amazoness" Tribe's Adorable Pet None are considered more reliable or devoted to the "Amazoness" than this tiger. It's comfortable with the tribe, but it attacks any intruders. Its it possible this "Amazoness" pet is itself female? Gravekeeping, the Sacred Duty of Serving the Royal Family The royal family's great ancestral spirits rest in a peaceful sleep. In order to preserve their rest, there are those who inherit the role of Gravekeeping, on which the royal family of the Pharaoh has depended for generations. They are a noble, loyal family who devote themselves to the royal family. The entire clan serves as "Gravekeepers"; and as is their duty, they never leave unpunished any who try to rob the royal family's tombs. Peaceful Sleep for the Pharaoh The "Gravekeepers" are a clan who have pledged eternal loyalty to the royal family. In order to prevent the sleep of the Pharaohs from being disturbed, and to stop those who would damage the items buried in their tombs, they have continued to protect those tombs for hundreds of years, from generation to generation. Always on the Lookout for Bad Guys One never knows when a graverobber will appear, but the "Gravekeepers" keep an eye open for them, night and day. They keep watch for suspicious people and collect information from the nearby towns. But what if there are no dodgy people? Graverobbers Are Shown No Mercy The "Gravekeepers" show no mercy to graverobbers. They never hesitate to severely punish those who would disturb the royal family's sleep. They consider the royal family holy and sacred. The Punishment for Those Who Dare Disturb the King's Slumber The "Gravekeepers" guard the royal family's tombs, but even they are troubled by the Royal Family's Curse. The truth is that the souls of the royal family continue to wander their tombs. Disaster falls upon any who would dare rob their tombs. The Story of the Faithful Dog, Marron One faithful dog continues to wait for its master's return. We'll introduce you to the heartwarming story of the "Outstanding Dog Marron", who has continued to wait for its master for over a thousand years, even beyond the veil of death. A Sheltered Pet Dog "Marron" was raised by a family of wealth and taste, and had a spoiled and selfish personality... ... "Marron" ran away from home one day, and quickly learned how cruel the real world was. In order to survive, "Marron" became a savage dog. Its former master appeared before it. It Has Become Nothing but Bones... "Marron" lived by its master's side once more. But that happiness didn't last long. Its master suffered from a severe illness. Their last words to it were, "I'll be back soon, so just wait there." Believing its master's words, it still waits, even as a skeleton. Inpachi the Tree Man's Complete Combustion One day, a tree monster with "18" carved in its chest gained a soul, and then burned, and finally became charcoal. This is the dramatic tale of that treeman. My Name Is 18 The first memory I have is waking up in a lumberyard. I didn't know anyone else there. Oh? This number... It has to be my name. "18"... "Inpachi"? That's a very good name. Powered Up at "Kozaky's" Hands!? The researcher, "Kozaky", happened to pass by "Inpachi". "Kozaky" ended up dragging him back to his lab, where he began to repair "Inpachi's" body. "Inpachi" was newly reborn as a "Woodborg". He's now the thickest and heaviest around! The Somewhat Worrisome Aitsu He's a strange, nondescript guy who's always messing around. Recently, I've found myself increasingly concerned with his safety. ... Mi.. might I be in love with "Aitsu"!? Is Their True Identity as Expected? "Koitsu" and "Aitsu" spend their days fooling around, flying around on paper airplanes. It's impossible to tell what goes through their heads. Where did they come from? Where do they live? Who are these guys in the first place? When you think about monsters who are enigmas, these guys probably come to mind. Working Hard One day, "Aitsu" and his friends were found working at a construction site in town. They were handling hazardous materials with surprising expertise. Their expressions on the job were completely different from their usual personalities. They seemed... gallant and manly. Ode to the Gamblers Gambling: a hot-blooded battle that risks a person's pride and soul. Let's look at the beautiful yet shady forms of those men who live for that thrill. A Heated Battle That Bets a Person's Soul!! If winning is heaven, then losing is hell! If one lives as a gambler, then they must avoid losing at all costs. You can use the best of your abilities, but in the end, everything ultimately comes down to Lady Luck's judgement . The Legendary Gamblers The greatest gamblers are now treated as legends. Let's introduce the specialties that ended up establishing their unsurpassed legends. Top-Notch Skills Category:Card storylines